


Fluxin all night long

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Duncan get down to business in the bedroom so that Kim can prove a point</p><p>Random Yogfluff which somehow became a series idea :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluxin all night long

"She was like you but far more...willing" Duncan said, trying his hardest to remember the short encounter he had had with this 'Specimen 5'. They had been going over each other's knowledge of their enemy, making notes on anything they had or theorized about their enemy.

Kim gave Duncan a questioning look, "more willing" she asked, "the fuck do you mean by that". Smiling Duncan replied, "well she was definantly suggesting something if you know what i mean" he finished smiling. Kim raised a questioning eyebrow asking the scientist to elaborate. Blushing Duncan continued, "Kim she was fairly willing to go at it right their and then, mid mission". 

"Surprised you kept your self in your pants" she replied chuckling "obviously the original is still the best" she said to herself more so than Duncan.

chuckling Duncan replied "Idk Kim the willingness was a pretty big turn on" he said jokingly

 

As if in response Kim's eyes darkened staring at Duncan, the challenge accepted. She pushed the pile of papers from her bed in a single movement  and slowly whispered into Duncans ear, "then we'll have to see won't we, weather you like the dirty clone....or the suductive original" empathising the last bit by trailing a lone finger along Duncans already growing hardness. Grabing the top of her masters pants she tore them off belt and all leaving only his chicken covered underware which did little to hide the outline of his cock.

Smiling Kim lowered her head until she was face to face with Duncans straining hardness, slowly she licked the head enticing a soft moan from the scientist, quickly she grabed the waistband of his underware and begun pulling them off slowly, watching the cock strain against the fabric until it sprung free standing tall and proud, twitching in the rooms cool air. "Ohhh" she exclaimed happily with a smile "my favourite 7 inch pole" before lowering her head to the base and licking along the shaft all the way from the balls to the head, all the time making sure her eyes kept contact with Duncan's as he bit his lip in pleasure. Once at the head she plunged herself downwards onto the shaft, her experience with her Flux Buddy allowing her to quickly take 4 inches before begining to bob her head up and down, all the while earning grunts and moans of pleasure from her recipient.

 

Duncan slowly entangled his fingers into her brown/red hair before pushing downwards helping Kim to take the final 3 inches into her mouth. He held her their, lips against the base of his shaft, until she begun to gag, releasing his hold and allowing her to pull herself right off of his cock. She gasped for breath smiling to her flux buddy who responded by turning her over in a single fluid movement and pushing her into a downward dog position before removing her red dress leaving only her purple coloured bra and panties. Her rear end pointing directly at him Duncan could see that her panties were in fact a small purple thong that left her wide cheeks open for him to view. He slapped one softly earning a soft grunt from Kim before he slapped the same cheek again, this time with some force earning a cry of pleasure from Kim. Slapping her ass once more for luck he grabed the string of fabric which formed the waistband of Kims Thong, pulling the thing off slowly, being greeted by her tight pink ass and pussy, the later of which was already glistining with wetness. 

"Already so wet Kim" he teased giggling.

"Oh bite me" she retorted over her shoulder.

"with pleasure" he replied before diving into her pussy, tounge lapping up the outside juices. His sudden action takinging the brunette by surprise earning a long loud moan that Kim swore could have been heard from Hannah and Nielseys base it was so loud. In the meantime Duncans tounge had down delved deeper into Kims pussy, continuing to lap up any fluxy juices it could find within. Duncan now added a single finger to the mix, moving it in and out at a moderate pace, the extra friction in her lower regions earning more moans and begging from Kim, Duncan complied, adding another 2 fingers and slowly increasing his pace.

"Ohhhh god Duncan I'm cuming" screamed Kim "don't stop, don't stop don't stop don't...ahh"

At the final shout Kim orgasmed, squirting cum all over Duncan, a majority of which he continued to lap up hungrily until Kim had finally come down from her orgasm. Siting up Kim smiled at her flux buddy, "and now it's your turn" she said before grabbing Duncans still hard dick and moving to hover her own pussy entrance above it. "ready" she smiled before letting her weight drop and Duncans meat fill her tight hole earning load moans of pleasure from both parties. Kim then regained herself and begun to slowly move up and down on the cock, allowing her to pull more in and earning more groans of pleasure from Duncan who began moving his hips, thrusting himself thurther into Kim's pussy.

They both began to speed up, each feeling each other's and their own orgasms coming. "Kiiimmmm...I...I'm gunna..Cum" said Duncan between the pants of his breath and with that he pulled out as Kim unleased her own orgasm. Duncan jumped up moving to shot his cum into Kims mouth, shoving it into her willing mouth and watching as she swallowed shot after shot of his fluxy cum before the two collapsed into one another's arms exuasted.

 

After a time Kim pulled the sheets over them, kissing Duncan on the cheek and whispering into his ear "goodnight my sweet, tommorow we'll find your little slut specimin 5 and we'll get to the bottom of this little bet".

 

That sent Duncan to sleep with a smile...


End file.
